


Yea, slimy things did crawl with legs

by jadelennox



Category: Rime of the Ancient Mariner
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, fan_the_vote, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fear thee, ancient Mariner!<br/>I fear your leering gaze,<br/>The albatross around your neck,<br/>And your strange and foreign ways!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yea, slimy things did crawl with legs

**Author's Note:**

> For: makesmewannadie's fan_the_vote request.
> 
> Splits off halfway through part the seventh, with a bit ripped off from part the fourth. First two stanzas are straight from part the seventh, for continuity.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

_O Wedding-Guest! this soul hath been  
Alone on a wide wide sea:  
So lonely 'twas, that God himself  
Scarce seemed there to be._

O sweeter than the marriage-feast,  
'Tis sweeter far to me,  
To walk together to the kirk  
With a goodly company! --

To walk together with such men,  
And all together pray,  
While with men living still on earth,  
Hearts seething as they've been since birth,  
And youths so fine and gay!

Farewell, farewell! but this I tell  
To thee, thou Wedding-Guest!  
You hear my tale, you listen well,  
You make my woe a feast.

The Mariner, whose eye is bright,  
Whose form is lean and fair,  
Leans in: and now the Wedding-Guest  
Hears whispers like a dare.

_Fear not, fear not, thou Wedding-Guest!  
This body still is strong!  
You've heard the main, now hear the rest --  
My tale's not all that's long._

"I fear thee, ancient Mariner!  
I fear your leering gaze,  
The albatross around your neck,  
And your strange and foreign ways!"

_Fear not, fear not, thou Wedding-Guest!  
What seems like lechery  
Is passion all a-thwart, the best  
Hunger you will see._

The Wedding Guest resists no more.  
He sighs and reaches out,  
And the trembling hand, the trembling hand  
Brushed 'gainst the tar like a burning brand,  
As he lay to rest his doubt.

His mouth against the sailor's lay  
And vast thick pants burst forth,  
His pity quaked, his lust unslaked,  
He firmed, and pointed north.

The Guest, like one that hath been stunned,  
From the sailor went to learn,  
A sorer and a smugger man,  
He rose the morrow morn.

_Once, alone, all, all alone,  
Alone on a wide wide sea!  
The Wedding Guest took pity on  
My soul in agony._

_  
The many men, so beautiful!  
And they all dead did lie:  
But one breathing seething touched me, so  
Lived on; and so did I._


End file.
